bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cave of Errors
Posted by: Neo (04/18/2019) * E-Rank Description A note was found tacked to the guild job board; “Blue Hoods, I’ve tracked down some more of the plants you described at Holly’s old farm. Seems they’re coming from the cave at the edge of the woods to the east. Send a few sellswords over to see me at the farm.” Journals Yangchen (06/07/2019) We answered the call of Jambon Descal, who had been dealing with evil plants that plague his farmlands. Apparently Blue Hoods have dealt with them before, but they are insistent. We went into the cave, and came across several plant creatures that tried to attack us. We were able to fend them off. However, in the cave, we found the body of a noble elf woman, who had turned out to be Jambon's sister! Jambon was born outside of marriage, so he is not a noble himself, so soon I will be letting the family know about the poor woman. We came across a plant woman who fought us with some more mushroom creatures that could talk to us in our minds, but we overcame them. However, when we were victorious, a large red evil mushroom woman person appeared! She tried to threaten my friends and give us visions of our guild hall burnt down, but I stood my ground! It is very important that you let evil know that you are not afraid of it. I tried to fight her, but she disappeared. We did clear out most of the cave, and the job was a success. If you do go back to the cave, please watch out for the evil mushroom woman! And be careful about spears that try to bite you. -Yangchen Paper (08/17/2019) Teammates: Sharli, Torrent, Ruby Trick Apparently after saving the team during our previous job for Jambon Auntie Holly's Garden, he was so impressed that he requested me by name to come help again. We arrived on the farm where the cattle immediately greeted me, almost like big puppies hopping around. He said there was a dangerous cave nearby, which I had no trouble finding. As we entered I tried to warn the Tabaxi not to touch anything, but they immediately got us into trouble and before we knew it we were surrounded. I tried my best to save Ruby, using everything I had at my disposal to heal them, but sadly they did not survive the encounter. After I cleared the room of foes (Torrent and Sharli helped a bit), we rested then moved ahead and discovered two paths. I properly determined the best course of action, and led the charge to another battle. With my expert marksmanship we quickly dispatched the thing and courageously marched on to fully rid the cave of its inhabitants. We encountered a door that went deeper into the underground, but it was blocked by a magic user and another beast. I warned her that we were not a force to be trifled with and she decided to fight back, but by the end she was begging for mercy. As we approached the door, another more powerful guardian appeared. It tried to intimidate us, but I commanded it away from the material plane! Bored at this point by the lack of activity in the cave, we decided to head home and report our findings. Jambon was grateful and said he would wait for me to gather another team to go deeper into the cave system and see if we can find the source of the evil beings that have been attacking. I'm sure I could handle it myself, but I might as well bring some other guild mates to keep me company. In the mean time I am going to move my belongings into my locker and rest easy on a bed tonight. It's good to be D-Rank!